


Le Cavallette and Clowns

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I hope it's a little funny at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Everyone’s afraid of something. ;) Just a little (and, hopefully, funny) fic.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Le Cavallette and Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fic is going to be hard to outdo, so I’m not even going to try - thank you once again for all the kudos and comments.  
> However, I am going to keep on writing, because as I’ve said – I just love writing for these two. :) 
> 
> So, here’s a new one-shot that had me ginning while I was writing it. I hope it has the same - or at least similar - effect on you as well.
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Maya was sitting on Carina’s living room couch watching a basketball game when she heard a mortified scream pierce the air from the brunette’s bedroom.

On instinct, she jumped up. “Carina?! Are you alright?!” she shouted as she rushed toward the sound. In those few instants, multiple scenarios ran through her mind and almost all of them involved an injured Carina. Fortunately, though, all of them were wrong, and they in no way mirrored the scene that met her as she reached her girlfriend’s bedroom. “Babe?” she uttered, looking in both amusement and slight disbelief at the sight before her eyes.

Carina was on her bed, completely hidden by the covers. “What?!” the Italian mumbled back from under the covers, panic audible in her voice.

“What are you doing?!” Maya asked, still not sure what to make of the situation, but relieved because it was clear that Carina was in no imminent danger.

“What does it look like I’m doing?!” the brunette returned. “I’m hiding.”

Now, Maya frowned in confusion. “From what?”

“ _La cavalletta._ ” came the response.

Maya’s frown deepened. “ _La cava…_ What?!”

“ _La cavalletta.”_ the Italian repeated. “I can’t remember how to say it in English. It’s that gross, green insect that jumps around and has long legs.”

“The grasshopper?” the blonde offered instantly.

“Si’…That’s it! The grasshopper!” Carina said. “It came in through the window, and the last I saw it, it jumped on the dresser.”

Maya looked toward the dresser, and sure enough – there was the intruder. The little green insect that had made her girlfriend - the awesome OB/GYN that helped and saved the lives of mothers and babies every day - hide under the covers of her bed in fear. Maya could not help but chuckle as she walked over to the dresser and carefully picked up the little grasshopper.

“Do you see it? Where is it?” Carina asked.

“Yeah, I got it.” Maya replied as she walked to the window, smiling.

“What does that mean, Maya?” the brunette asked, still hidden. “Did you catch it?!”

Maya let the grasshopper out, closed the window, and walked over to the bed in silence.

“Maya?!” Carina spoke again, panic even more eminent now. “Answer me, did you catch it?!”

“Yes, Carina, I caught it.” the blonde finally replied as she pulled the covers off of her girlfriend.

“Where is it?! What did you do to it?” Carina asked, immediately looking around the bedroom.

“What do you think? I let it out.” Maya said calmly.

“You mean, you actually picked it up?!” the Italian practically gasped, her facial expression a mixture of horror and admiration.

Maya bit down the witty comment she wanted to make – this was not the moment to tease Carina as much as she may have wanted to. Plus, the expression on the brunette’s face had actually made her melt a little. “Well, yes, that was the only way that I could safely move it outside.” she said instead.

“But, it is so… Yucky!” Carina returned in disgust as a feeling of utter unpleasantness rushed down her spine. She absolutely hated insects, ever since she was a child and she would always make her brother get rid of them for her. She especially hated those that could jump and those that could fly, because one never knew where they would land next.

Now, Maya laughed. “Yucky?!”

“Well, yeah, it’s all slimy… that’s a word, right? And ugly!” Carina said.

“Yes, it’s a word.” Maya nodded. “But, I have to say, I never would’ve pegged you as someone afraid of insects!” she remarked with the slightest of grins.

“I’m not afraid of them!” the brunette promptly objected - albeit not very convincingly - as she got off the bed and stood up. “I just don’t like them. Especially not those ugly ones that jump or fly. You never know where they are going to land.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about them, anymore.” Maya offered as her expression changed and she pulled Carina close, giving her a peck on the lips. “Because, now I’m here and I’ll protect you from all the insects around. Big and small.”

“Aww grazie, amore!” Carina returned before she closed the distance between them again in another sweet kiss.

“You’re more than welcome, babe! I am curious, though…” Maya then said. “How do you deal with the insects when you are alone?”

The Italian inhaled. “Well, thankfully, this is the first grasshopper I’ve ever come across here, and as far as the other gross ones are concerned, I usually just open the windows and/or doors, and run into the other room until I’m certain they are gone.” she admitted.

“Aww, you poor thing!” Maya said. “Well, as I’ve said – from now on, you don’t have to worry about that any longer.”

Carina offered her another grateful smile. “You and Andrea are the only people here who know about this.” she remarked meaningfully.

Maya smiled adoringly. “Don’t worry, babe. You’re secret’s safe with me!” she assured her.

“I love you.” Carina said.

“I love you too.” Maya returned.

Another sweet kiss.

“So, is there anything you dislike like I dislike the insects?” the Italian then asked. She was very careful not to use words like _afraid of_ or _scared._

Instantly, Maya shook her head, instinctively clenching her jaw. “Nothing that immediately comes to mind.” she said, breaking their embrace.

However, Carina was not buying it. She knew Maya well enough by now to know when the blonde was hiding something - she had a tell - she would clench her jaw ever so slightly. Besides, everyone was afraid of something, and Carina thought she had a pretty good idea of what Maya’s kryptonite was - and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to confirm her suspicions. “Are you sure?” she asked, raising her eyebrow tellingly.

Maya suddenly felt uneasy. She could tell Carina did not really believe her response – they had been together long enough for the blonde to know that the raised eyebrow always meant a challenge. But, at that moment, she was not in the mood to accept it and open that particular can of worms. “Look, Carina, I was watching a game.” she returned as she swiftly turned around and started toward the door.

But unfortunately for Maya – unfortunately in this particular case, anyway - Carina DeLuca was nothing if not persistent. “Oh, c’mon, Maya! That’s not fair!” she countered as she followed her girlfriend into the living room. “You know what I hate.” She glanced at the TV as she entered. “And, besides, it’s only the second quarter, and the game is not even that close.”

Maya looked at the brunette and sighed. She had a point. “Fine. But, you have to promise me that you won’t laugh, and you **absolutely** have to promise me that you will never share this piece of information with another human being. My brother is the only other person on the planet who knows this. Not even Andy knows it.”

Carina nodded without hesitation. “I promise I won’t laugh, and I promise I won’t share it with anyone else. Ever!”

Satisfied, Maya sat down on the couch and asked Carina to do the same.

The Italian obliged. “Now, how about _I_ tell you what I think it is, and you tell me if I am right or not?” she then suggested suddenly…

…taking Maya completely by surprise. _‘There is no way she could know, is there?!’_ raced through the blonde’s mind. As far as she knew, in a little over three months the two had been together, this particular topic had never come up, and she could think of no other way in which Carina could have found out. “You think you know?” she asked.

“I believe I do, yes.” Carina nodded, the tiniest fleeting smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth.

Despite her reluctance, Maya couldn’t help but also feel curious. “Alright. Let’s hear it!” she said.

“Clowns.” Carina returned promptly…

…and Maya’s jaw dropped – she could not believe it! “How?!” she gasped, looking at her girlfriend in awe.

“Well, about three weeks ago, you brought a patient to the hospital - I think he had a dislocated shoulder - and just around that time, they were throwing a surprise birthday party for a kid on Peds.” Carina remarked meaningfully.

Maya immediately remembered the incident – she had, indeed, brought in a patient and had just met up with Carina when these two _literal_ clowns showed up next to her – she had nearly had a heart attack! “Yeah.” she uttered, through gritted teeth.

“Well, when those clowns showed up, you went pale instantly, and you kept glancing at them until they left.”

And here Maya thought she had played it cool! “But, how?!” she repeated her earlier question.

Carina smiled softly. “Well, here’s another secret…” she said. “Andrea is afraid of clowns too, so I’ve had some experience in recognizing the symptoms.”

Now, Maya smiled as well. “You’re amazing!” she uttered adoringly.

The Italian shook her head. “No, I’m just perceptive when it comes to the people I love.” she returned in kind.

Maya’s smiled widened and her dimples appeared as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend sweetly. “But, why haven’t you said anything before?” she wanted to know.

“Because when it happened, it didn’t seem like the right moment, and after that… I guess I’ve just forgotten.” the the brunette shrugged.

“Until today.” Maya remarked.

Carina nodded. “Until today.”

With another smile at Carina, Maya focused her attention back on the basketball game.

Carina stayed silent for a few moments. Then, as a telling grin spread across her face, she looked at her girlfriend. “So, I guess this means no clowns for your birthday party, then…” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Have a great and safe Halloween - and weekend - everyone! :)


End file.
